Harem de mobs Cap 3
by Sarugafe
Summary: Este capitulo SI es un original y no es un retraso mio, revisado 2 veces, no puede fallar
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente Sarugafe en linea

Este es otro one-shot que les traigo, actualmente juego mucho al minecraft, y hace poco me di cuenta de que Steve (asi se llama el protagonista), siempre esta muy solo, asi que aqui mismo le daremos un poco de diversion y entretenimiento para ustedes

/

-(Bostezo) Se esta haciendo de noche, lo mejor sera ir a dormir...-

Steve se acuesta en la cama sin ninguna preocupacion, sus ojos se van cerrando hasta quedar completamente dormido, pero el ruido que hace la puerta al abrirse lo despierta y escucha pasos que se acercan a el, y cuando se gira a ver...

-¡Buenas noches! La puerta estaba abierta-

-...La puerta...-

-Tu casa es muy pequeña, me gustaria remodelarla un poco-

-Eh perdon, pero, ¿Quien eres?-

-¿Que quien soy? Es muy obio, soy un creeper por supuesto-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-No te alarmes, de lo contrario, podria llegar a explotar-

"Pero que esta pasando aqui..." -Bueno, creeper, dime ¿Porque estas aqui?-

-Nada especial, solo saludar y luego explotar-

-¡No! No quiero que eso pase-

Ella se acerca dando pasos largos, poniendolo nervioso

-Jaja, estas muy nervioso, eres muy tierno-

Steve se sonrroja, por la verguenza y por el enojo

-¡No soy tierno y no estoy nervioso! Esto da miedo-

-...Oye... ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-

-¿Ayudar a un creeper? Eso va en contra de mi instinto de supervivencia-

-No importa, puedo hacer que cambies de opinion...-

Ella se sube a la cama encima suyo y se desabrocha la chaqueta verde, mostrando un poco de pecho...

-De todas formas voy a explotar, asi que porque no tomas el control total de mi cuerpo-

"¿Control?... No quiero que ella explote, tal vez deba decirle..."

-La verdad... Eh estado observando todo este tiempo, yo siempre pensaba "Si en algun momento fuera asesinada por ti, seria muy feliz"-

-No puedo creer que serias feliz si alguien te llegara a matar...-

-Esta bien... Simplemente... Hazme lo que tu quieras...-

"Espera... ¿Control?, ¿Observando?... ¡Ella quiere tener..!-

-Por favor... Enciende mi cuerpo con tu fusible...-

-¿Que? Espera, no, no, ¡No!-

Ella lo besa, para callarlo, el se deja guiar por la chica tnt, le saca la camiseta a la vez que el le saca el resto de la chaqueta, ambos quedando semi-desnudos, ella baja hacia la parte intima de Steve

-Te pedi que me encendieras con tu fusil, pero creo que primero necesita una recarga...-  
Ella saca el miembro, lo mira atonita, luego sonrrie y empieza a tocarlo, mira la cara del chico, tiene una cara de placer totalmente notable

-Asi que te gusta, ¿Y si hago esto?...-

Ella lo suelta y se lo mete en la boca, el placer del hombre pixelado aumenta a por montones, lo relame y succiona bestialmente, y el hombre en climax se corre en la boca del mob

-Parece que te gusto, pero ahora es mi turno-

Steve entiende y sonrrie, le empieza a besuquear el cuello, causandole placer a la creeper y baja hacia sus pechos, empieza a lamer uno mientras masajea el otro, los gritos de la chica son ensordecedores, luego baja a la zona intima de la chica, desnudandola por completo, empezo a meter un par de dedos, los gritos aumentan, luego empieza a lamer, ella nunca sintio tanto placer en su vida, hasta que se corre, luego frenan, se miran y se besan apasiondamente, ahora venia el acto final, el se pone encima de ella, ambos transpirando y sonrrojados

-¿Estas lista?-

-...Si-

El empuja en la intimidad de la chica hasta penetrarla, ella dio un pequeño grito de dolor, aun era virgen

-Mejor paramos, no quiero hacerte daño-

El estaba por dejarla, pero ella lo toma del cuello atrayendolo

-No vamos a retroceder ahora-

El siente seguridad a proseguir, de a poco, despacio, luego de unos minutos, el ritmo aumenta, ella no para de gemir, asi estuvieron por un rato

-¡Joder me vengo!-

-No pares, yo tambien estoy cerca...-

Steve continua y aumenta el ritmo, ella sigue gimiendo hasta que se arquea su espalda, el da el empuje final, ambos habian acabado, los dos se acuestan acurrucandose entre elllos

-Buenas noches...-

-Hasta mañana Steve...-

El dia siguiente llega con la salida del sol, el hombre pixelado se levanta pensando que fue solo un sueño, el estaria solo de por vida segun su mentalidad, lastima que no fue un sueño, la chica que tuvo una aventura con el anoche estaba acostada al lado suyo, la felicidad lo golpeo, ya nunca mas estaria solo, se levanta y se viste, recoge el pico del inventario, su espada y su armadura de hierro, ya era hora de ir a buscar diamantes a una mina cercana alli, con suerte los encontraria, pero unos brazos lo rodean por la cintura antes de marchar

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?-

-Volvere en un rato, si quieres te puedes quedar a vivir aqui todo el tiempo que quieras ¿Aceptas?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encantara vivir contigo!-

/

Y bueno espero les haya gustado, decidi que, durante el transcurso de este one-shot pasara a mini-fic, ¿Pero que clase de fic?, este sera con... Un harem... Y el que primero comente con que mob quieren que siga trabajare en ello

Hasta luego


	2. Chapter 2

Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola gente, aqui Sarugafe tembien conocido como, ¡Flofy!. Y bueno gente, lamento tener que publicar esto tan tarde, no subi nada ni escribi, por que estuve de viaje, entrenando, descansando y por este calor no puedo hacer nada. Y bueno chicos otra cosa que queria decirles es que, ahora tengo twitter, asi que si me quieren decir cualquier cosa, si son tan vagos como yo para poner un comentario en el capitulo, solo van alli y me dicen lo que se les cante, solo vayan aqui y listo -  /Sarugafe

Y bueno sin mas, aqui comienzo el capitulo de una vez. Y esta vez chicos... ¡Steve va a por una linda Enderwoman"

/

Un nuevo dia, un sol cuadrado molesta el rostro de nuestro protagonista, acompañado de su explosiva compañera pegada a su cuerpo. El desperto quejandose, tenia hambre, luego de anoche, gasto mucha energia y hoy se le antojaba comer pez. Se movio con cuidado de no despertar a la chica, bajo a la cocina, hizo el desayuno para el, otro para ella. Agarro su caña de pescar, se arma una silla con palos y madera, cierra la puerta y se va al puerto, silbando tranquilo se sienta y espera a que piquen

Llegando el atardecer, ya tenia una buena cantidad de peces, decidio quedarse pescando un rato mas, tenia su espada a mano y su casa no estaba muy lejos, no tendria problemas para llegar, pero... Algo mas que la campana sonando cuando pican los peces llamo su atencion, el sonido de alguien llorando en quien sabe donde, dejo la caña para salir a investigar, con su espada claro esta, hoy en dia no te puedes fiar de nada en este mundo.

Encuentra a una chica vestida de negro, aparentemente era bastante alta, era ella la que lloraba agachada, debajo de un arbol cosa de que nadie la viera, el se acerco lentamente

-Em, ¿Hola?...-

La chica se giro y se mostro enojada, se paro y a el le entro el miedo, era un bloque mas alto, eso ya era una desventaja en combate si ella decidia pelear. Pero algo raro le sucedio, al sacar su espada ella se arrodillo y lo abrazo llorando en su hombro, el obiamente, no entendia un pelo de la situacion

-Por favor... No me mates... Fueron ellos, los demas me dejaron aqui sola, ellos me golpeaban y me mandaban a lugares extraños... Por favor...-

Ella estaba destruida, se notaba, guardo su espada, la abrazo y trato de consolarla

-Shhhh, tranquila, ahora estas bien, ellos no estan ahora. ¿Quien eres?-

-Yo...-Terminando de secarse las lagrimas y logrando calmarse-... Soy una Enderwoman-

Lo que dijo alerto de mala manera, apartandoce y poniendose en guardia, sabia perfectamente que los enderman eran completamente peligrosos, inclusive con una armadura de hierro y una espada de diamante son dificiles de matar. Pero ella al ver las cosas que hacia solo hizo una cosa: Estallar de la risa...

-Eh, ¿Se puede saber de que te estas riendo?, Tu especie es la mas peligrosa de todas aparte del creeper, asi que mejor ni te me acerques-

-Hay Notch, que risa. No tonto, esos son generalmente los machos de nuestra especie, las hembras solemos escondernos siempre que se acerca cualquier entidad viva y creo que por eso es que no tienen un registro de mi genero-

-¿Entonces, tu al ser hembra no eres hostil?, Que bien, en cualquier caso mi nombre es Steve-

-Mucho gusto Steve. ¿Interrumpi algo cuando viniste?-

-No, nada importante, solo pescaba, pero ya me estaba por irme a casa-

-¿P-pescar? ¿En el agua? -Lo toma por los hombros y lo agita- ¿¡Acaso estas loco!?-

-Eh, ¿Pero que pasa con el agua?-

-El agua es el enemigo mortal de mi especie, le tenemos en miedo terrible a ese infernal liquido, ¿Como sobreviviste a el?-

El le quita sus manos de los hombros, ahora Steve agarra a la chica de los hombros y la lleva hacia la orilla del mar

-El mar no tiene por que ser tu enemigo, debe ser tu mayor compañero en el planeta -El unde la mitad de su cuerpo, arrastrandola a ella cada vez hacia el agua, por supuesto que se resistia. Pero cuando ya no quedo nada de espacio antes de tocar el agua, ella salto hacia los brazos de Steve. Por su lado, el quedo un poco apretujado, levantando una chica que era (pensando que el solo usa 1 bloque de fuerza ahora) 3 veces su peso y con sus pechos en la cara, era un poco dificil mantener el control

-Hey, necesito que pongas los pies en el agua...-

-¡No!, ¡Me da mucho miedo!-

-Por favor... Me estoy... Asfixiando...-

-No te me asfixies ahora... Voy a bajar...-

Primero pone un dedo del pie, esta fria, iba a quejarse gritando, pero al ver la cara de su amigo decide cerrar los ojos con fuerza y pone los pies rapidamente en el agua, llegandole hasta las rodillas. Ella esperaba una muerte instantanea, pero abrio los ojos luego de unos segundos, se encontraba viva y sin un rasguño. Pronto estaba festejando chaporreando en la orilla de la felicidad

-Ves, te dije que no habia ningun prob...-

Steve no pudo terminar la frase, razon: La chica enderman... Lo habia besado, ni tiempo de reaccionar le dio antes que lo abrazara, susurrandole al oido...

-_Gracias... Por haber superado mi mayor obstaculo en la vida..._-

Pero, en Minecraft, como todos sabemos, nunca sabes que puede llegar a pasar. Como por ejemplo que tu novia creeper esta a 15 bloques de donde una enderwoman se te esta declarando fisicamente, y aparentemente, ella viene muy cabreada

-¡Tu flacucha altona! ¡Suelta a mi novio!-

-¿Tu novio?, Ja, yo le pertenezco ahora asi que puedes irte ahora Planilandia-

-¡Yo puedo ser plana, pero almenos si entro por una puerta, cabezona!-

Steve veia con una vena en la cabeza la pelea verbal, habia olvidado que Endemans y Creepers no se llevan bien... Bien, otra chica que lo seguiria hasta el fin de los tiempos...

-¡Pues entonces dejemos que el decida cual de nosotras dos es la que mas quiere!-

-¿Eh? ¿Que cosa?-

-Ya me escuchastes pequeño, tu decidiras cual de nosotras dos quieres mas, asi que, dilo-

Uf, ahora si que es una situacion complicada, si se queda con creeper, ella ira corriendo a abrazarlo y suicidarse con el. Pero si va con la Enderwoman, es mucho mas peligroso, sin tener armadura lo mataria al instante, inclusive con su equipaje actual es dificil de matarla. Entonces llego el milagro...

¡Sclash! (Son mis super-efectos de sonido)

Ahi mismo cayo un rayo y se largo a llover. El sabia perfectamente que a los Enderwoman no les gusta el agua, pero una vez que le enseñas a nadar ya no les afecta en nada, a Steve solo se le ocurrio una cosa, agarrar a las dos de la mano y salir corriendo de ahi. Las chicas sonrojadas solo se dejaron llevar, aunque no lo parezca, el tenia suficiente fuerza y si quisiera llevaria mas cosas, despues de todo, si uno puede romper rocas y arboles con los puños, ¿No es ya un super-humano?

Asi hasta llegar hasta la casa, donde las solto y cayo rendido al suelo, pero ellas no se rendian ni olvidaban...

-¡Aun no nos has dicho a quien de nosotras dos mas quieres!-

El simplemente tomo la mano de la creeper, automaticamente la otra chica quedo totalmente ofendida, cambio rapido de opinion al ver que hizo lo mismo con ella, Steve se arrodillo y las miro a ambas al rostro

-Yo las quiero por igual. Si tu creeper, no hubieras venido a visitarme, no hubiera tenido mas que lobos para hacerme compania y si tu, Enderwoman, no te hubiera encontrado, nunca hubieras perdido tu miedo al agua ni hubiera conocido a una chica tan encantadora como tu-

Las dos, completamente sonrojadas no sabian que decir con sus palabras, ellas con solo mirarse hicieron las pases, no querian pelearse si tambien molestaba a Steve

-Emmm, si quieres, en cambio de llamarme creeper, si quieres puedes llamarme Cupa...-

-Y-Y a mi me puedes llamar Katherine... Por si gustas...-

La noche cae, una cama mas es puesta junto a la suya, los 3 a dormir, pero no iva a terminar ahi, obiamente las dos chicas comenzaron a acercarse cada vez mas a el, hasta tal punto en el que las dos terminaron durmiendo en su pecho

"Hay hay hay, que voy a hacer con estas dos..."

/Y bueno señor s aqui termina el capitulo de hoy, espero les halla gustado, seguire con esta serie hasta llegar al EnderDragon (Curiosidad de Minecraft: ¿Sabian que enrealidad el dragon es dragona?, es enserio y cuando lo descubri yo tambien flipe mucho) ¡Y tambien iremos a por el Whiter!

Otra cosa: ¿Porque me tardo mucho en subir esto?

Veran, lamentablemente, no siempre tengo ganas, no siempre tengo tiempo y no siempre estoy en casa (NO salgo a bailar, no gusta) y esa es la razon, tambien que estoy haciendo ejercicio para ser un: MachoPechoPeludoQueSeRespeta y que donde yo escribo esto es en una netbook y actualmente solo me quedan 4 arranques, cosa de que siempre intento cuidarlos hasta el comienzo de clases

Pero bueno, sin mas los dejo. Un bezazo, hasta luego


	3. Chapter 3

Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola gente, aqui Sarugafe tambien conocido como el primer vampiro que mordio a Dracula pero no le dieron el merito.  
Y bueno gente, hoy un nuevo capitulo de ¡Harem de Mobs!, Disculpad si no les gusto el capitulo anterior, al menos a mi me parece que le falto algo para que sea mejor, pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo lleno de intriga para los que la leen

Curiosidad del dia:  
(En que consiste: Bueno, yo que quiero que se enteren un par de cosillas, que a lo mejor no les interesa, pero uno que otro de seguro que si. Igual termina siendo una gilipolles que funciona y nos entretenemos todos)

Para los fans de Devil May Cry (Como me gusta escribir ese nombre): ¿Nunca has pensado que seria genial que hubiera una serie de DMC? Pues bueno, hace poco me enterado de que existe, no es coña. En esta pagina se podran enterar de esto: - /Demonios/Devil-May-Cry/ (Creo que era asi, sino busquen en Google: , vayan a categoria: demonios y ahi les aparece)

Y en eso consiste, si me quereis dejar alguna curiosidad chorra, es bienvenida en comentarios, mensajes o hasta en mi Twitter que, si me quereis decir algo (yo estoy siempre mas conectado ahi) me lo escribis ahi y ¡Listo! - /Sarugafe

/

Un amanecer cuadrado ilumina otra vez todo el mundo cubico en el que vive Steve, hoy era dia de juntar materiales, la comida se estaba acabando poco a poco, aun quedaban los cultivos, les faltaba poco para estar a tope, pero no crecerian lo suficientemente rapido antes de que se agotara el alimento asi que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: Buscar comida y polvo de hueso para hacer crecer mas rapido los cultivos, problema: Los huesos solo se obtienen matando esqueletos. Argh, que asco dan esos mobs, no son mas que una maldita metralleta de flechas solo para molestarte mientras vas tranquilo en cuevas, pero no hay de otra, era eso o morir de hambre.

Bajo hacia la cocina tranquilamente, en los hornos habia unos cuantos bifes, pero no durarian mucho, el comio tranquilo, dejo el desayuno echo para las otras dos chicas, se puso su armadura, espada, pico, hacha, pala, arco y flechas y varias antorchas para salir a la cueva y de paso matar vacas cerdos y pollos. Pero al abrir la puerta...

-¡A donde crees que vas dejandonas a Cupa y a mi solas!, ¡Nada de eso, hoy tu te quedas aqui con nosotras dos!

En ese momento, Katherine frustro a grandes tramos el plan de Steve para hoy, lo agarro de la parte de atras de la camisa y lo llevo hacia adentro, soltandolo en la cama, sacandole la armadura y arropandolo

-Tienes muy pocas horas de sueño levantandote al amanecer y llendote a acostar a la media noche- (Nota mia: Recordar que el amanecer es a las 5:30 y media-noche no hace falta explicar, al menos donde vivo yo es asi, no se ustedes...)-Si quieres podras irte despues de las 11:00, pero de momento, descansa y duerme con nosotras, casi nunca te vemos desde que partes a tus cosas raras- Ella empezo a decaer dormida por el temprano despertar que el ocasiono -Aunque sea... Abrazame... Y duerme... Con nosotras...-

Ella cayo, no acostumbraba levantarse tan temprano, el depronto recordo que habia estado solo hasta su llegada, lo menos que podia hacer era eso, hacerle caso a Katherine y dormir hasta las 11:00, no habia nada de que preocuparse en ese momento... Solo paz y tranquilidad...  
¡CRASH! (Vuelven mis super efectos de sonido), una flecha habia roto la ventana, levantando a los dos antiguamente nombrados, paso en segundos que Steve se dio cuenta que la flecha iba dirigida a Cupa, lo unico que pudo hacer antes que impactara en ella fue abrazarla y que el recibiera el impacto, al no tener armadura doleria un poco mas de lo normal

La creeper se levanto repentinamente ante tanto estruendo, viendo que su querido habia sido atacado con una flecha, reacciono en su mecanismo de enojo... Cosa peligrosa  
Rompio lo que quedaba de la ventana saltando por ahi, tratando de encontrar al que le disparo y lo vio, un esqueleto, que al estar apenas amaneciendo no se veia claramente, ella al estar tan enojada y solo guiandose por impulsos no se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de estallar, Katherine reacciono a sacarla de ahi inmediatamente teletransportandose

-¡Sueltame flacucha!, ¡Voy a matar al que hizo eso y no me importa como!

-¡No estupida!, ¿Acaso no ves tu estado? ¡Controlate o estallaras!

Cupa reacciono rapido, se relajo y logro controlar la explosion. No queria morir, no ahora que tenia alguien a quien amar y a su amiga enderwoman, se sintio feliz por haberse controlada ella sola pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por Steve

-Emmm, ¿Cupa?

-Si, dime

-Emmm, ¿Y a donde se fue el enano?

Ambas miraron antiguamente a donde el estaba antes tirado con una flecha en la espalda, desaparecio al igual que el equipaje que le habia sacado Katherine y vienron como algo gris con una espada celeste se alejaba corriendo por el arquero que tomo una invitacion desprevenida a la casa.  
Ambas alteradas por no saber que hacer, si quedarse en la casa a esperar y que el resultara posiblemente muerto o que fueran con el y terminaran muriendo posiblemente todos

-¡Cupa escuchame!, yo ire con el, esta demasiado lejos como para que tu lo alcanzes, toma esto... -Mete la mano en un baul y saca una caña de pescar- Necesitamos comida, tu seras la encargada de eso

-¡No, yo tambien quiero ir!

-Bueno, a lo mejor quien sabe, si volvemos y estan unos ricos pescados cocinados Steve se pondra muy contento...  
La carita roja y llena de emocion se imagino a su amado comiendo un rico pez al horno y el tratandolo como una reina, y en la cama... En un momento su imaginacion jugó demasiado, ya saben como si un hilo de sangre le salia de la nariz

-¡Ah!, ¡S-si, ire ahora mismo sargenta!

-¡Vaya soldada y tenga una exitosa mision! ¡Esta noche dependemos de que tan bien te haya ido!

-¡Okey, hasta luego y apresurate!

Al instante en el que separaron las miradas, ella se acomodo en el muelle que el chico de sus sueños habia armado y Katherine se teletransporto a grandes tramos a donde estaba Steve  
El paro en un rio a descansar, refrescarse y tratar de buscar algun rastro para continuar la busqueda, afortunadamente, la enderwoman lo encontro rapido, llegando hasta su posicion... Regañandolo a gritos

-¡Tonto!, ¡No te arriesgues asi, piensa en que nosotras dos dependemos de ti!

-A Cupa la pudieron haber matado ahi mismo, hice lo que tuve que hacer y ya estoy curado, y si lo tuviera que hacer de vueta lo haria y tambien por ti

Se separo de ella, salto y puso un bloque para estar a su altura y hablarle a los ojos

-Ustedes me dieron la vida, la diversion y las ganas que no tuve hasta que estuvieron ustedes, quiza tenga mis construcciones, mis trofeos, mis herramientas, mis preciados diamantes, esmeraldas, redstone a montones al igual que hierro y oro, pero eso no tiene vida, quiza tenga la mejor espada y la mejor armadura, lo cual en mi momento me dio su felicidad, pero ahora ustedes son mas importantes que todo eso y mas

Ella se sintio querida, amada, protegida y mucho mas con sus palabras, no pudo contenerse y simplemente lo beso, no se necesito otro gesto ni palabra para entender el sentimiento que los unia, y la parte traviesa de Katherine se desato  
Lo arrojo al agua y ella se tiro encima suyo, ambos empapados y tan cerca era algo que exito mucho a la chica alta, empezo a besar de nuevo a Steve, empezo a sacarle la armadura de vuelta y la camisa, mientras lo manoseaba suavemente se quitaba la chaqueta, quedando solo el sosten, el dejo de besarla y bajo hacia su cuello mientras que lo desabrochaba, sus grandes pechos quedaron en el aire, a lo cual empezo a masajearlos suavemente produciendo cada vez mas placer para Katherine

-Eres muy bueno en la cama segun Cupa, ¿Pero podras hacerlo bien en la orilla del rio?

-¿Es una apuesta?

-Depende de quien gane, la apuesta cambiara al igual que el premio, ¿Aceptas o tienes miedito de que yo sea la que mas resista?

-Trato echo

-Bien, entonces...-

Katherine empezo a frotar la entrepierna de Steve mientras decendia hasta su humanidad pixelada (Marca Mojang 100% registrada), y al desabrochar el pantalon vio su miembro sobresalir del cuerpo cuadrado

-Vaya vaya, si aqui tenemos a alguien que esta emocionado por lo que va a pasar ¿Eh grandulon?. Vamos a ir directo a lo que de verdad es bueno

Ella rapidamente se quita su pantalon de cuero negro y sus pantis, quedando totalmente sobre la pixelada hombria de su amado, ella se sento suavemente para empezar. Al ser su primera vez queria tener cuidado, al haber llegado al limite, Steve empezo a moverse despacio, no queria que le doliera y empezara a sangrar la intimidad de la chica, de a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo, luego empezaron a hacer cambios de posiciones, hasta tal punto que estuvieron ambos en el climax

-¡Me... Estoy por venir... No te detengas por nada!

-¡Yo tambien... Y creeme que es lo que menos quiero hacer ahora!

El apunto de correrse le levanta las piernas, la levanta y la deja caer para hacer la estocada final de ambos, corriendose despues de 2 horas de puro sexo  
(PD: No soy bueno para escribir escenas de "roces de intimidades", eso lo se, pero sino el capitulo se haria muy largo)

Ambos descansaban abrazados, sin saber que alguien los estuvo observando, un poco avergonzado por las relaciones carnales que tuvieron estos dos  
Esta criatura apunto a la pareja disparandoles una flecha tratando de matar dos pajaros de un tiro, afortunadamente, los arcos al disparar producen ruido, el cual fue rapidamente escuchado por Katherne que alcanzo a teletransportandose antes de que el projectil impactara en ellos, Steve alterado por la situacion, decidio alcanzar con toda su velocidad a aquel que seguia escondido ya que estaba harto de que le sigan disparando.

Simplemente rompio de un espadazo el arco, aquella cosa callo debajo de arbol que le hacia sombra, lo unico que le protegia siendo un esqueleto bajo los obios efectos del sol, esa cosa que cayo fue lo que quiza el esperaba... O tal vez no...

-¡Haber idiota!, ¿Dime porque me atacastes a mi y a?...- Alejandose de la criatura, se da cuenta de algo, que aparentemente, "el" esqueleto era mas "la" esqueleto

-¡Hey estupido, rompiste mi arco!

-... ¡¿Y que quieres que haga tonta?!, ¡Tu casi nos matas en mi casa!

- ¿En tu casa? ¡Pero si ese era mi lugar de practicas!

Ambos se veian como un par de niños peleando asi que Katherine decidio intervenir

-Haber mejor aclaremos esto de una vez. ¿Tu porque rompiste la ventana y nos atacastes? -Los levanto a ambos de la parte de atras de la camisa incapacitando a ambos de las ganas de pelear por si acaso

-Ese era mi lugar de practica de tiro, yo iva a ese lugar desde que tengo memoria a hacer practicas de tiro... ¡Pero luego llegastes tu e invadistes mi lugar con tu enorme... Cosa rara de bloques! (No penseis mal, se refiere a la casa)

-¿Y que quieres que haga al respecto?

-Que te larges de mi lugar de practica, y quiero que sea ya

-Tu estas loca si crees que me movere de alli, ahi me asente desde que puedo recordar, viaje mucho para llegar a este hermoso lugar solo para que una niña caprichosa quiera practicar con el arco

-Entonces me quedare en tu casa, asi de simple

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Porque crees que voy a dejar que tu vivas en mi casa?!

-Ya paren los dos. Ella si se quedara con nosotros ya que rompiste su arco y la bloqueaste su lugar de practica, pero no pienses que por eso yo no voy a estar enojada contigo o siquiera vigilarte de lo que haces

Ella baja a ambos manteniendo vigilados que no se muelan a golpes en cualquier momento. Todos se dirigieron a casa lo mas pacificamente posible, antes de abrir la puerta se acordo de Cupa, ¿Que pasaba si ella se enteraba de que la esqueleto estaria viviendo con ellos quien sabe cuanto tiempo?

-Espera Katherine no podemos entrar, acuerdate como se puso Cupa cuando la vio a ella cuando me ataco, ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-¿Huh? ¿Hablas de la chica verde que me queria matar solo porque te pegue un flechazo?, ja, esa loca tiene muy mal temperamento -Escucho como algo metalico se deslizo y termino tan rapido frente a sus ojos que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar- Ni te atrevas a hablar asi de ella... Yo no tengo problemas combatiendo con los esqueletos pero creo que te meteras en problemas si lo haces conmigo

-Eh calma chicos, ¿No os podeis estar un minuto sin pelear?, No te preocupes, mande a Cupa a pescar hace rato, creo que volvera cuando oscurezca... Y espero que lo haga con una gran cantidad de pescados

-De acuerdo, pero le dejare una nota para que cuando entre no se lleve la sorpresa de que ella esta aqui y mande todo a volar

La noche llega al igual que la creeper, habiendo leido la nota de que llegaron a un acuerdo con su antiguo adversario que tambien resulto ser mujer para su sorpresa todos cenaron pescado al horno, un verdadero manjar que ni Steve habia comido casi nunca ni ninguna de ellas

-Ahora me acuerdo... Encontre un gato en la jungla el otro dia y decidi traerlo a casa, esta afuera cuidando la puerta o durmiendo de seguro -Obiamente ya sabemos quien fue la mas alterada de todas

-¡¿Que hicistes que?! ¡Sabes que le tengo miedo a los gatos! Ellos son tan raros y peludos y maullan y...  
-Tranquila, lo traje prescisamente para eso, voy a ayudarte a superar tu miedo asi como lo hice con ella. No pasa nada, los gatos son aun mas inocentes que los perros-lobos

-¡¿Me lo prometes?! ¿Estas seguro de que no me haran nada de nada?

Steve se para y la toma del menton haciendo que lo mire a los ojos -Te lo juro por lo que mas quieras...-

-Lo que yo mas quiero es a ti...

Ella se pone de puntillas y le da un suave beso luego de quedarse abrazada a el, la chica esqueleto escupe su vaso de agua al ver a los dos besandose

-¡¿Porque haces eso con ella?! ¡Si yo vi que tu Katherine estaban en el bosque teniendo s...! -La involucrada interviene y termina la frase rapidamente antes que pasara algo realmente malo para todos los de ahi- ¡Teniendo super ganas de juntar setas! ¡Si setas!, ¡¿Verdad?!

-¡Eh, si si si! ¡Nada mas que setas!

-Emmm, ¿Y donde estan las setas?

A ambos les sudo la gota gorda por la frente, hasta que Katherine no pudo soportar mas la presion, era suprema la incomodidad que ella sentia al haber tanto silencio causado por la pregunta de Cupa

-¡Buaaaahaaa, no puedo ocultarlo mas! ¡Me acoste con el mientras buscabamos quien habia disparado la flecha, buaaaahaaaa! -La escena era un tanto extraña, Por un lado Steve tenia un nudo en la garganta, Katherine lloraba caprichosamente al clasico estilo anime, la esqueleto no entendia un pelo de nada y, de momento la casa no estallo, asi que habia tiempo de calmarla antes de la catastrofe

-Tu... ¡¿Hiciste que cosa?! -Estaba que echaba humo de lo enojada que se puso, apenas los otros dos podian detenerla para que no mataran a la lagrimosa altona

-¡Buaaaaahaaaa, perdon!, ¡Fui yo la que quiso que me diera duro en el rio y la que lo obligo a hacerlo! -La ira de Cupa aumento mucho mas hasta el punto en el que empezo a sacar chispas y ganas de matarla

-¡Para de hablar tonta gigante, cierra la boca o el y yo moriremos aqui!

A Steve se le ocurrio una sola manera de calmarla, se puso enfrente de ella y la beso, las chispas se fueron refujendo a nada, la fuerza fue flaqueando y el terror desaparecio del aire. Pero no fue un beso cualquiera, fue uno verdaderamente original y de todo corazon, como el que se dieron la primera vez que estuvieron ellos dos aqui reunidos

-Ahora entiendo porque ustedes tres estan juntos, se llevan bien como una linda familia y aparentemente tu si que eres de buen corazon, comprendo perfectamente que ellas dos te amen, gracias por haberme dejado quedarme con ustedes...

Ya era de noche por completo, hora de dormir placidamente y esperar un nuevo mañana. Y al igual que ellos aqui termina este capitulo, espero les haya gustado y esperen otro en un par de semanas

Bien chic s, una cosa que quiero comentar que me esta tocando las narices del anterior capitulo, es que me dicen creido porque creen que me hice un twitter con mi nombre de usuario y piensan que me hago el famoso por esto.

Y la verdad es que NO, NO lo hago porque me crea especial y que crea que todo el mundo necesita comunicarse o decirme algo solo porque escribo.  
Mi Twitter tiene MI nombre de usuario PORQUE en varios juegos tengo el mismo "username", tales como LOL, Minecraft, Warframe y etc, etc, etc  
Y para el que no lo sepa, el Warframe es la ostia, pesa un poquito, pero mola un huevo, aparte de que es un poquitin dificil, pero valen la pena  
No me busqueis mucho en el LOL ya que soy un poco manco, pero de a poco aprendo  
En el Minecraft dudo que me encontreis ya que solo juego en un server, solo en 1 hasta el momento

Y ahora de seguro uno a venir a decir: "¡Ehi bes ke te azez el famozo i ke dezyz ezo zolo para azerte el ke te laz zavez todaz!"

NO, es solo para que el que ALGUN DIA no tenga a NADIE con quien jugar, que sepa que mandandome un mensaje por fanfiction, por mail o escribiendomelo en el twitter, que yo estoy aca por si ESTAS SOLO Y ABURRIDO

¡Y si escribo en mayusculas solo para que noten eso y que no me hago el famoso!

Hasta luego, no quiero enredarlos mas en mis gilipolleces


End file.
